An Unexpected Heist
by RoseSleuth
Summary: He didn't expect such a pretty treasure to be waiting for him on that rooftop. And she certainly didin't expect him to steal the one thing she revered and protected above all else. Her heart. KaitoxOC one-shot


"So, you're the famous Kaito Kid, huh?" Seventeen-year-old Hisaye Iwate, known as the great detective of the South stood on the roof of the Fukuoka Museum, confronting a young man clad all in white. Most of his face was hidden by a white hat and monocle, save a knowing smirk. Pure white snow fell around them as they stared each other down.

"I'm honored that you know of me. I've heard of you too," the young man's voice was suave and playful, and it reeked of arrogance. "Hisaye Iwate, the great detective of the South. You have quite a reputation around Japan, you know." Hisaye smirked and shrugged.

"Heh, listen to you. You're being confronted by a detective, the police are on their way, and you're making small talk? You really are cocky, aren't you?" The young thief chuckled softly.

"I'm not cocky, I just like to get to know people, Meitantei-san," the thief paused. "Hm, I think that's what I'll call you from now on." Hisaye huffed in annoyance. _What an arrogant guy, _she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door to the roof flying open and a man in a gray suit pointing a gun right at Kid.

"This ends here, Kaito Kid!" the man barked. The youth didn't seem worried at the man's presence, nor the gun aimed at him.

"Ah, Inspector Nakamori! To what do I owe this pleasure?" The man glared at the young thief, holding his gun steady.

"Your crime spree is over, Kid! Whatever you're planning to steal tonight, I'm going to stop you!" Kid chuckled and shook his head.

"Inspector, I wasn't planning on stealing anything tonight. I just came here to watch the night sky. However," Kid glanced back at Hisaye, a smile slowly forming on his face, "I also wasn't planning on finding such a pretty treasure here either." Hisaye took a step back, suddenly wary. There was a sudden _pop, _and the entire area was obscured in pink smoke. Hisaye staggered back, shielding her eyes. All of a sudden, an arm circled her waist and pulled her backward into layers of soft material. Kid!

"W-what are you doing? Let go of me!" Hisaye struggled in a futile attempt to wrench out of Kid's grip. The only response was a soft laugh.

"My, my. Aren't you a feisty one? Forgive me, Inspector," the thief turned back to the stunned officer. "But I'll be borrowing her for a bit." Before the Inspector could reply, Kid threw a smoke bomb to the ground, and used the smoke to make his getaway. Holding Hisaye close to his chest, he jumped from the roof, his hanglider unfurling, and glided effortlessly through the night air.

"What do you think you're trying to pull?" Hisaye snarled. "This isn't funny!" Kid smirked.

"Oh, dear. Quite the harsh one, aren't you?" Hisaye glared at the thief, and he just laughed.

"Alright, Alright. Don't get angry." Kid landed on a roof far away from the Fukuoka Museum. "Perfect. Inspector Nakamori won't find us here." He released Hisaye, and she crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"So, you've heard of me, huh?"

"I have indeed, you're quite skilled. The way you hassle and subdue criminals, it's pure poetry in motion. You're not like the morons in the task force that's always chasing me." A feeling of excitement began to form in Kid's mind.

"And how would you know that? Have you been spying on me?" Hisaye's irritation grew when Kid smirked.

"That's a bit harsh, Meitantei-san. I merely was trying to learn about my newest rival."

"So in other words, you were stalking me." Kid laughed.

"You are a harsh one, Meitantei-san. Ah well, no matter. I've seen your skills first hand, and I think I'm going to enjoy playing with you in the heists to come."

"Is that a challenge I hear, Kaito Kid?" Now Hisaye was smirking, her bright blue eyes were burning, and she seemed to be eager to begin the game. Kid felt his excitement grow. Playing with this detective was definitely going to be fun.

"I prefer to think of it as a game, Meitantei-san, but yes, in a sense, it's a challenge." Hisaye's smirk grew, and her eyes burned brighter than ever.

"I see. Well, in that case, I accept your challenge. This game, I look forward to playing it with you."

"Hey," Kid said suddenly, "Do you have anyone special for the holidays?" The question caught Hisaye off guard, and made her nervous.

"Huh? Uh, n-no..."

"Is that so?" Kid crossed the roof to the startled detective, resting his hands on her face and pulling them closer together.

"Then that means," Kid said, a smile slowly forming on his face, "I'll have to steal you for myself, hmm?"

Bending his head, he pressed his lips to Hisaye's neck, lightly nipping at the skin. Hisaye gasped, pleasure crawling up her spine as the white-clad thief left his mark on the throat she'd mindlessly presented. Kid put his lips to the flushed sleuth's ear.

"You are one treasure I don't plan on returning," he whispered. "You're mine now, and I'll make sure the whole world knows it."

Hisaye's heart began to race, her face felt unbearably hot, despite the snow, and her body began to tremble. Kid smirked at how much he had affected the teen detective.

"And every time it snows, I'll find you. The pure whiteness of winter seems an appropriate omen, ne?"


End file.
